【赤新】初雪
by zyl101
Summary: 赤新，r18


**初雪**

【0】

他吻上他的额头。

他知道身下少年的心不在他这里。当然了，他自己的心在哪里，他也不知道。

他吻了吻他的唇角。

"乖孩子。"

他说。

【上】

赤井秀一刷卡进门的时候，工藤新一已经洗好澡换上睡袍躺在宾馆的床上打游戏。冬日的寒风给赤井披上了一丝刀锋味道的凛冽，也就是这个味道让头都没抬的工藤知道来人是谁。

"赤井先生，"他埋着头打游戏，随口打了个招呼。

赤井把外套挂在衣架上，看着床上的少年，轻微地皱了皱眉。空气中还有沐浴后的味道，是赤井熟悉的，但又不是酒店统一配备的洗发护发沐浴液三合一廉价产品的味道。他想起当初那个刚被他领回家的小少爷，把自己的全部喜好埋得很深，每天都维持着一副礼貌的模样。

"不去洗澡吗？"工藤结束了一局游戏，发现男人还呆站在一旁看着他，"那不行。你身上火药味道冲的能把整个酒店烧着，我不要和一个火药桶做爱。"

深冬时节，窗外寒风呼啸。门窗紧闭的室内被暖气充满，还有沐浴后留下的潮湿暧昧的气味。赤井不动声色地猛吸一口气，体内热烈沸腾和体表粗糙冰冷让他一向理智的大脑有了些许错乱。

这个场景似曾相识。

"乖孩子，"赤井秀一说，"你知道我现在心情不好。"

工藤新一放下了手机。他听话地走到赤井秀一的身前，然后跪下。修长白皙的手指灵活地解开腰带和拉链，然后将男人已经勃起的欲望抓在手里，轻轻吻了一下龟头，在下一秒整个吞入自己的口腔。

赤井不喜欢杀人，工藤是知道的。虽然说身为M市黑道头目，赤井并不需要亲自动手杀人，但总有一些不长眼的家伙将主意动到他头上。早年间赤井秀一被人视为眼中钉，道上买他命的人多得数不清。那段时间赤井身上隔三差五就是火药味或者是血腥味亦或两者皆有。杀他的人死得最快，其次是想杀他的人。

但今天应该不是暗杀，怕是和自己有关吧。

工藤熟练地吞吐着嘴里的阴茎，这事他已经做过无数遍。从他第一次把赤井秀一勾搭上床后，赤井就开始在杀了人之后让他口一发，再和他来一炮的习惯。

今天他开这个房间又不是为了和赤井秀一搞事。确切地说他想挖出赤井身边的一个叛变者，今晚他就是想在这和那位仁兄喝喝茶顺便找找证据。没成想，得知这个消息的赤井大佬直接把人杀了。

行，赤井先生您是真汉子，惹不起惹不起。

他会不会以为自己也是个叛徒呢？工藤想着。道上的人都知道令人闻风丧胆的Rye大佬的底线只有一个，那就是背叛。他会不会在等自己把他口爽了之后，就一枪把自己崩了？

工藤思绪是发散的，但动作却一直没停。今晚的赤井先生好像有些不对劲，但他现在也不想管。他的嘴巴已经有些肿了，因为一直仰着头的原因，脖子也酸涩僵硬了起来。

赤井他怎么还没射。

工藤觉得自己膝盖要跪碎了。

工藤新一。

赤井在自己的心里慢慢滚过这几个音节。名字读音略有相似，让他有一种叫自己的错觉。当年把那个早慧早熟的男孩养在身边的时候，他根本没有想要和这个男孩发展出任何肉体相关的关系。七岁的男童已经有了惊艳的逻辑思维能力，并且有着不输于成年人的沉稳。他一开始是把他作为继承人培养的。

为什么会变成这个样子呢，赤井感受着身下舒适到诡异的快感，默然不语。

这件事追根溯源算是工藤新一自作自受。从寄宿学校回来的少年发现自己身边多了一个固定床伴，心情似乎变得不够美丽。之后的假期他就像开了屏的孔雀，穿着修身小西装，天天混在帮里。身手头脑都顶尖的少年还有着一副好皮囊，十个人里八个要沦陷。赤井自觉没有被诱惑，但看到自己的手下像苍蝇围着肉一样围着工藤时，内心的愤怒却不是假的。

真是虚伪的大人啊，工藤新一那个时候说到。

虚伪吗，赤井在心中发出一声冷笑。

论虚伪，哪里比得上怀里的小骗子呢？

白衬衫牛仔裤，背着个背包像极了未经世事的单纯高中生。可是谁又知道在床上，这个单纯的像白纸一样的男孩，他的一把细腰浪得人欲火中烧？那湛蓝的双眸白日里干净理智，现下却满满都是迷乱纷杂的欲望。但是赤井知道不是的。这个小骗子只会给别人看自己想给别人看到的样子。一开始的礼貌是，后来的傲娇是，眼前的欲望也是。

都是假的。

但赤井觉得自己被骗过去了。

连深知这个小骗子本性的自己都被骗过去了。

衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，就像剥开糖衣，露出里面甜美的糖果。他俯下身，把少年压在身下。白净的肌肤带着少年人特有的细腻，稍一用力就是个绯色的印子。紧致的肌肉薄薄一层附在纤细的骨架上，是少年人充满朝气和力量的清瘦。

柔韧。干净。美好。耐操。

赤井秀一手伸到少年身后时他就知道了他不是第一个触碰这里的男人。和他预想的愤怒不同，他现在情绪是诡异的平静。既然早就知晓这个小鬼是怎样的货色，自然知道越是摆在明面上的越是假的躯壳。

"告诉爸爸，你平时是用什么玩你自己的？是跳蛋，还是按摩棒？"

"我需要用那些假冒伪劣产品吗，爸爸？"工藤两条大长腿盘上了赤井的腰，细嫩的腿部内侧肌肤正在轻轻蹭着赤井，"您不是告诉我，我值得最好的吗？"

"你当然值得最好的，乖孩子。"

所以你当然不会去寻找其他的人。因为只有我才是最好的。

你只会来找我。

赤井把工藤搂在怀里。潮湿之地被一点点开辟，修长的脖子拉出一条色情的弓弦，艳红的光影涂满了少年全身。小小的虎牙在下唇上留下一道白痕，养尊处优发号施令的嘴巴挤出一声声百转千回的"爸爸"。

这就是自己一手养大的孩子，这就是自己按照自己爱好养大的孩子。

自己当初培养他的时候真的没有私心吗，赤井有些怀疑。给他买的衣服是自己喜欢的衣服，教给他的知识是自己认可的知识，强制他体能训练又不让他练出大块的肌肉。

多么可怕啊，赤井想着。

这个少年——这个少年完全是他为自己量身打造的床伴啊。

还没射出来。工藤跪在地上满肚子怨念。

被口的男人眼神失焦，十有八九不知道走神到了什么鬼地方。胯下之物还在野蛮胀大，这至少能让工藤安慰自己并不是在做无用功。可是今天赤井变态持久力让工藤已经招架不住，整个脊柱都僵硬酸痛，被肏熟的后穴已经开始自行收缩，等待着一个迟迟不入的混账。

"乖孩子，告诉我。你开这间房，本来想要做什么？"

赤井秀一似是回过了神，把自己已经快要变得狰狞的物件从工藤嘴里抽出，拉出的银丝顺着脸颊慢慢流向了锁骨，在昏暗的黄灯下泛着淫靡暧昧的光。

"我在等你的副手，松冈一郎，"工藤没有多解释，他感觉有些累了。也许是刚刚长时间的口交磨掉了他的一点锐气。赤井秀一向来不会对他抱有什么感情上的期望，他自己又何尝不是如此？

当初勾引赤井秀一的时候，自己到底是怎么想的呢？

工藤新一觉得自己应该是喜欢赤井秀一的。毕竟在年幼的，早早成为孤儿的工藤新一的世界里，最优秀，也对他最纵容的，只有一个赤井秀一。

所以在得知赤井身边多了一个固定女伴的时候，自己是不安的吧。

工藤新一嗤笑一声，为自己当初的天真感到愚蠢。

用按摩棒打开自己的身体，用西装勒出好看的腰，用聪明的头脑巩固自己的地位，用单纯来掩盖单纯和虚假的浪荡。

事实上，工藤早就知道在赤井眼里自己没一句真话，但是赤井却不知道，只有在他眼里，工藤新一才最接近真正的工藤新一。

真是虚伪的男人啊，工藤新一想到。

他会把我杀了吗，工藤新一又想。

此时的工藤还维持着跪着的姿势，头却低了下去，平白多出了点驯服的味道。赤井居高临下，看着低垂着的头，柔顺的发丝，还有一段白皙修长的颈子。

"你不乖，"赤井总算是开了尊口。审判完了之后他弯下腰将工藤抱起，放在了床上。即使室内有暖气，长时间没有人待着的被子依旧有些许的凉意。工藤小小地打了个冷颤，他不知道是因为自己的命运还是单纯因为床上的凉意。

"自己摸给我看。"

命令已经下达，工藤自然不会不遵守。他随意扯开了自己的睡袍，少年青涩的身子却有着熟透了的风韵。工藤摸着自己的几个敏感点，身上的火越烧越旺，心里的火却在渐渐熄灭。当然不是因为这所谓的，侮辱式的指令，而是因为他感觉自己的喜爱已经支撑不住两人之间欠缺的信任桥梁。

今天这事并不能怪赤井，工藤知道，只要自己解释了，赤井那边就会翻篇。但工藤更知道，这不是对他的信任，而是对他的无视。

毕竟赤井并没有交付信任，而自己，也的确损害不了他一丝一毫。这种小事，赤井并不会再多花心思。

这么多年了，再热烈的感情也会在一遍遍的冷水中失去颜色。工藤并没有责备赤井的想法，不过他也没什么立场责备赤井。毕竟从一开始就不是两情相悦，日久生情也不是万试万灵。爱一个人和被爱的人从来都没有关系。

工藤偏过头，不去看赤井。

房间里很安静，安静得只能听到两个人的呼吸声。工藤新一没有停下手上的活儿。他左手还在抚慰自己的前面，右手已经将两根指头送进了自己的身体。他不是一个走苦行僧路子的少年，在条件允许的情况下他会让自己的愉悦以及利益最大化。在现在的情景下，他明知道身边赤井正看着自己诡异淫乱的动作，他也不会停下。

"哈……"工藤轻轻呻吟出声，白净的小脸上红云遍布，像个初尝禁果的处子。他总是这样，不管被肏多少次，不过被怎样对待玩弄，他总是像刚经人事那般单纯。

赤井突然有一种糟糕的预感。他感觉他要失去什么，但他抓不住那种玄妙的感觉。眼前的少年像伊甸园善恶树上的果子一样，杂糅着纯粹与诱惑。

但是，有什么地方不一样了。

赤井脱掉自己的衣物，躺在还在手淫的少年身边。他眉头轻皱，伸出一只手将偏向一边的少年的脸扳向自己。少年的眼睛里含着一汪水，平白多了几分妩媚多情。

是哪里不一样了呢，赤井眉头越皱越紧。他将少年的手拨弄到一旁，让少年坐在自己的身上。扩张充分的后穴仍有些艰难地吞下他的阴茎。身体的结合还是一如既往的舒适，少年还是一如既往的美好动人，但内心的焦躁却让赤井的理智丢失了一小部分，本应温柔等待工藤适应的好好养父在这一刻就开始了从下而上的征伐。

工藤还是那样好看，腰身柔韧，腹肌因用力而凸显。汗水渐渐蒙上了少年的身体，半挂在臂弯的浴袍带来了一点欲遮不遮的诱惑。

是什么，到底是什么不一样了。

赤井满心都是焦虑，快感和焦灼一起烧坏了他的脑子，得知少年要与叛徒开房的消息的愤怒也来加一把火。赤井不知道自己要怎么才能留下自己怀里的小骗子，他的小骗子被养的这么好，好到随时可以离开。他从来都没有能将少年抓在手里的安全感。

"告诉我，你本来是要松冈干这种事吗？"

赤井换了个姿势，他将工藤压在身下，肌肤一寸一寸紧密相贴。他咬着少年红透了的耳朵，喑哑的声音满含着粗糙的愤怒。工藤已经没有精力发出除了呻吟以外的声音，自然也无法解答这个问题。

"你值得最好的，乖孩子，"赤井的声音带着湿淋淋的潮气，"告诉爸爸，你该找谁？"

我该找谁，工藤目光有些涣散，有一个四个字的名字就在嘴边，但潜意识告诉他这个答案是错的，但他的感觉又告诉他这个答案是对的。身后男人疯狂的抽插带给他汹涌澎湃的快感。物极必反，多到溢出的快感已经成为了甜蜜的痛苦折磨。他的脑子一团混乱，空气中弥漫着浓烈的男性特有的腥气，还有火药的味道。

身后的男人得不到答案，动作越发的脱轨，带着点前所未有的疯狂。工藤感觉自己马上就要被肏射，凶猛的欲望却被一只有着枪茧的手所阻遏。

"不……"工藤大脑一片空白，生理性的泪水从他的脸颊上划过，美的乱七八糟。

"告诉爸爸，你到底该找谁？"

男人的声音似乎就在耳边，但又似乎远在天边。工藤死死咬住了下唇，任由身后的男人像发疯的狮子一样无所依凭，任由自己像一叶扁舟一样被海啸吞没。

下雪了吗，陷入昏迷前的工藤似乎听到窗外有雪落的声音。

那样安静，那样熟悉。

赤井秀一深吸了一口烟，站在只拉开一条缝隙窗帘前。窗外的雪花已经给这个世界披上了一层洁白的外壳。他刚刚给晕过去的工藤清洗干净，内心的暴戾终于得到了些许平复。就和当初他们第一次上床一样，天空飘落了冬天的第一场雪花。那时的工藤像吃饱喝足的小猫，乖巧地缩在他的怀里，然后掐掉他手中的烟。

赤井秀一自嘲地笑了。他随手将烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，回到床上，将少年抱在怀里。

【下】

工藤新一醒过来时赤井秀一已经起床洗漱。浴室那边传来了稀稀拉拉的水声。工藤觉得自己的膀胱好像有点不大好，挣扎着想要起来。

好酸!

工藤痛苦地皱着眉，感觉自己下半身都没有了知觉。他知道经过昨天一晚，松冈的事算是过去了。但他没什么喜悦的心情，反倒是有种果然如此的解脱后的无力。

他拖着沉重的身躯走到浴室，男人已经结束洗漱在刮胡子，白白的泡沫柔和了男人过于锋利的棱角，显得有些许日常的温情。

"早，"工藤打了声招呼，然后开始刷牙。赤井的存在感依旧强烈，从镜子里工藤能看到被浴袍掩盖的胸肌。

有点羡慕。

工藤动作很快，他用毛巾擦了擦脸，发现赤井还站在他身边，顶着一张被肥皂沫包围的脸。

"赤井先生？"

赤井秀一随手洗掉脸上的泡沫，水也不擦就将身边的男孩紧紧抱在怀里。工藤知道这是他好爸爸安抚他的常见行为，但他真的很容易误会。

误会自己还有那么一点点被爱的可能。

"请放开我行吗？我想上厕所了赤井先生。"

男人松开了少年，看着少年的脸认真辨认这句话的真假。然后，他选择将少年抱起，以一种给小宝宝把尿的姿势。

"乖孩子，上吧。"

什么鬼！工藤新一在脑内疯狂吐槽。这种见了鬼的羞耻play到底是从哪里学来的！赤井秀一他的臂力又是为什么这么好！

"嘘嘘，乖。"

男人哄小孩的声音带着点揶揄和纵容。工藤一边唾弃自己一边淅淅沥沥解放了自己的膀胱。

"乖。"

赤井将工藤放回地上，牵着他回到了床上。然后双双滚回还有点热气的被窝。

赤井抱着工藤，一只手在蝴蝶骨处游移，一只手在给他的腰做按摩。窗外的雪下了一夜，现在也还没停。室内的温情节节攀升，但在工藤眼里，两人之间就像融化的奶糖一样甜腻虚假。

说是要抽出身，但谈何容易？

感情这种事就算是果决理智的工藤也做不到说断就断。更何况他面对的是一个如此优质的男人。

他值得最好的。

而赤井秀一，是他目前接触到的人里面，最好的那一个。

工藤新一感觉到两人紧贴的下身之间已经有一个硬邦邦的东西在耀武扬威，经历了昨晚的欲望地狱他选择了退而求其次，空闲的手灵活的像蛇一样缠上男人蓬勃的欲望。

"别怕。"

男人低沉磁性的声音勾起他心底里的一点小火星。早晨的男性总是容易被撩拨，小新一自然违背了主人的意愿立正站好。欲望和理智的割裂并不能让人心情愉悦，但大清早能来一发温情的性交也是个不错的选择。

"昨天还没吃饱吗，新一。"

赤井秀一知道自己摸到了点边。他曾经以为只要肉体关系足够愉悦，自家的小骗子就不会蠢蠢欲动到处搞事。但显然这是个错误的决定。他有些知道为什么工藤在他面前收起了全身的铠甲，装出一副单纯又浪荡的样子。

所幸，现在还不算晚。

他曾经以为少年的心被藏的很深，或者干脆已经不在原处。他曾经以为自己在等一个断了线的风筝。

他握住他的手，十指紧扣。

天空中漫卷的乌云洒下纷纷扬扬的雪，棱角锋利的高楼在白色下低眉顺目。呼吸间是热烈的滚烫，欲望在少年身上开出红白绚烂的花。

他把他抱在怀里，像年幼时安抚一个害怕打雷的孩童。力度十足的细腰勾勒出强烈的脆弱，清澈的嗓子里溢出哽咽与战栗，被肏到深红的后穴翻出烂红的肉。

他手中是自己一手雕刻的完美作品，自己是皮格马利翁的真实翻版。没有哪个男人能拒绝养成的魅力，对着自己的乖孩子发情也不过是天经地义。

赤井望着工藤满载情欲的脸，眼中是野兽的掠夺与独属于赤井自己的冷漠。在这欲海滔天的床上，他带着满腔的占有欲享用着自己的猎物，沉迷于给予，却残忍地将自己剥离。

谁也看不到。

这样子的工藤新一，谁也看不到。

肚子里含着自己的精液，嘴巴里吐出动人的声音，眼睛里是纯然的喜悦。

在帮里风生水起的工藤新一，在对打中永不服输的工藤新一，在出谋划策时光芒四射的工藤新一，在每个人面前都不一样的工藤新一。

以及这一个，属于他的工藤新一。

赤井压着工藤，他们双唇紧贴，灵肉交缠。

他拉开他笔直诱人的长腿，把自己的所有全都交付于身下的少年。

我把我自己给你，我把我的所有给你。

而你，只能接受，并给予我同等的回报。

在高潮之时，赤井又想起了当初勾引他的工藤。装着一副阅人无数的风流浪荡，在自己的折腾下露出难得脆弱的模样。年幼之时被宠坏的孩子天生带着高贵自傲，弯折的腰都带着惊人的倔强。

"真是虚伪的大人啊，"工藤轻轻地说道。

工藤新一从来都满足不了赤井秀一的占有欲与控制欲。少年是一缕清风，是一滴水，是一把沙子，是一片飘落的雪花。

他对着别人笑，他对着别人撒娇，他像一只没有脚的鸟，永远不会为一个地方停留。

而赤井，亲手为这只鸟安上了华美的翅膀。

高潮的余韵慢慢散去，疲惫和困倦也随之而来。赤井秀一望着眼前被折腾的有些凄惨的少年，露出了一个餍足的笑。他终于知道自己想要什么而工藤新一在等什么。

"我爱你，新一。"

他说。

"我们结婚吧。"

【尾声】

"那年冬天，你真是把我吓死了。"温暖的室内，工藤新一窝在赤井秀一的怀里，回忆起过往，愤愤地说，"平时你什么都不说，突然告白求婚让我以为你遇到了什么大问题，比如帮派破产或者身患绝症。"

赤井秀一只能一边用手安抚自己炸毛的小娇妻，一边认认真真听工藤唠叨。

他曾经结过一次婚，不幸的是碰上了个敌对势力的卧底，真实目的是要结果自己。当时他还年轻，对待自己的妻子有着年轻人天真浪漫的信任。

最后是信任没了，妻子也死在了自己手上。

信任这种东西，赤井秀一天生就不多，他的工作也注定了他多疑的本质。他的好妻子挥霍了自己的信任，也差一点让他弄丢了自己的乖小孩。

真是罪不可恕啊，赤井秀一暗自想到。

据说在冬日的第一场雪飘落的时候许下愿望，实现的可能性将大幅提高。赤井秀一不大相信这个，但确实是第一场雪让工藤爱上了自己，第二场雪让他拥有了工藤。

今年冬天还没落下雪花，但赤井觉得自己的人生已经彻底圆满。

老婆孩子热炕头。

赤井望着眼前的养子，如今是自己的配偶的工藤新一，满足地微笑。

The End


End file.
